<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rest. We'll still be here when you wake up. by Premeditated_shitbag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815950">Rest. We'll still be here when you wake up.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Premeditated_shitbag/pseuds/Premeditated_shitbag'>Premeditated_shitbag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, Comfort, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, No Incest, Sibling Love, Sick Character, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Premeditated_shitbag/pseuds/Premeditated_shitbag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakko and Dot have always had Yakko looking out for them. But who's looking out for Yakko?. </p><p>Well Wakko and Dot of course!. </p><p>After a long day, a suspiciously quiet water tower sends Dot on a mission to find her brothers. Recruiting Wakko along the way, their mission takes a sudden turn when they find a Sick Yakko hiding away. Some TLC and commonsense should be enough to convince their brother its ok to let himself be taken care of every once in a while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dot Warner &amp; Wakko Warner &amp; Yakko Warner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rest. We'll still be here when you wake up.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I hope you like the fic! This is a sick fic. Just a heads up!. There's discussion of throwing up but no actual being sick happens here. </p><p>Let me know what ya think. Any and all feedback is welcome! Enjoy!.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long day for the Warners, so much to do in a day yet so little time. Rehearsals, learning lines, and blocking not to mention their regularly scheduled chaos. Being the Warner siblings was comparable to having a full-time job, though if asked, All three children would only smile and tell you they wouldn't change it for the world. Their life could be exhausting but it was theirs. Besides what point was there in being eternally young if you didn't have boundless energy anyway?.</p><p>They had just returned home from rehearsal, all three splitting off to do their own things now that they felt comfortable. Later they planned to go back out and see if they could find a special friend to play with. For now though, all was quiet.</p><p> Looking up from her poetry Dot narrowed her eyes and perked her ears. Too quiet. </p><p>Setting her book to the side Dot got up off one of the many plush chairs they had sitting around. She liked to call this the reading room. It was where they kept most of their books, towering bookshelves filled with books of all kinds. ranging from fantasy and sci-fi to poetry and Shakespeare. they had collected a decent amount since their escape from the water tower. Twenty-something years was long enough to amass a collection they could be proud of. Most of the books in here were hers and Yakkos but Wakko had a few shelves dedicated to books that interested him. </p><p>It was a cozy and fairly neat room, neat by their standards, but sometimes random things would get shuffled around.</p><p>'We should make more space and rotate some of the rooms again' Dot thought,  stepping over some roller-coaster tracks and around a beanbag she was fairly certain was in Wakkos game corner early that day. Because of their toon powers and how long they'd been stuck in the water tower sometimes things just rearranged themselves. If only she could find whatever dimensional hole caused this. Then things would finally stay where they were put. or, Well maybe not...<br/>
knowing her and her brothers that was probably wishful thinking. Anyway, she didn't mind the surprise redecorating too much. It was only inconvenient when she was looking for something or trying to find her suspiciously quiet brothers who could hide in the ever-changing landscape that was their home. </p><p>The living room is where she found her first brother. Crossing her arms she let out a snort of amusement. That was easier than she'd been expecting. One down one to go.<br/>
Wakko was slouched on the couch. She could hear the soft jingle of Animal Crossing from across the room. That explained one brother's quietness. Game systems were something new to all three of them. She and Wakko had taken to video games like mice on the moon. Yakko enjoyed playing but he was more of a social media person than a gaming one. </p><p>Deciding to let him be for now she continued looking through the water tower for her remaining brother. Checking the bedroom first before doubling back and looking through the other rooms up front. Yakko had been sleeping more lately and to be honest, asleep in his ball pit was where she was expecting to find him.</p><p>It took her twelve minutes to cave and wander back over to Wakko. Being fair that was pretty good for her. It's not her fault the tower was bigger on the inside<br/>
Meandering back out to the living room Dot slid up behind Wakko leaning across the back of the couch to address him.<br/>
“Hey Wakko, have you seen Yakko since we’ve got back?.”</p><p>“Huh?” pausing his game for a moment Wakko craned his head back to look at her “No, I thought he was with you. is he not in the bedroom?.”</p><p>“No, I even dug through the ball pit. I thought That's where he'd be too.” </p><p>Both went silent, eyes locked as tension began to fill the space around them. Yakko liked to say he had a big brother sense that let him know whenever his siblings needed him. Well, Wakko and Dot both had their own kind of big brother sense. They called it ‘Our big brother is being stupid and running himself into the ground again’ sense. it was a bit of a mouth full but it was accurate. </p><p>They were the Warner siblings there wasn’t much they didn’t do together, they’d been trapped in the same water tower with only each other for over sixty years! of course they were, maybe a little unhealthily, codependent. But because he was the oldest Yakko had it in his head that he had to protect all three of them by himself. He was their big brother. He was the one who chased the bad dreams away, they’d go to no one else when they needed help but they would like it if he came to them too. They were the Warner brothers and the Warner sister. If they didn’t look out for each other no one else would. </p><p>“We're gonna go look for him huh?” Wakko asked but it was rhetorical, he was already tossing the switch aside and getting up, Dot pushed herself off the back of the couch and started heading towards the back hallway<br/>
“I’ll keep going through the back rooms. You check the front rooms and ball pit, see if maybe I missed him somewhere.”</p><p>“On it.” Wakko saluted her “yell if you find him.” he called at her back.<br/>
Entering the hall Dot noticed none of the doors were open. Starting with the linen closet she poked her head in, not a lot of space to hide in here but Dot and Wakko have found their brother in smaller and stranger places before.</p><p>'One thing that was for certain their brother was not claustrophobic.' She chuckled, closing the door and moving on to the next.</p><p>Popping her head back into the bedroom she did a little courtesy sweep with her eyes before leaving. She said she'd let Wakko recheck there. Just as she was reaching for the coat closet she heard something. A muffled whimper from behind her. Turning she looked at the bathroom door, which now that she was closer, she could see was open a crack. She had missed that when she'd first looked down the hall. A small ball of dread settled into the pit of her stomach. This was giving her a bad feeling.</p><p>“Yakko?” Dot called knocking softly on the bathroom door “are you in there?.”<br/>
Any sniffing she'd heard before disappeared at the sound of her voice. Her ears drooped back. Yakko only hid in the bathroom when he really wasn’t feeling well.</p><p>“Yakko I'm coming in, you better tell me not to if your pants are down.”<br/>
Giving him a minute to reply she slowly swung the door open when no answer came.</p><p>“Wakko! Found him. Bring some water with you!.” Dot called behind her projecting her voice across the tower before she entered the bathroom.</p><p>Curled up on the floor in front of the toilet was Yakko. Arms around his stomach and knees tucked under himself. His forehead pressed against the edge of the toilet seat while he took deep deliberate breaths<br/>
his typical ‘im in pain’ position.<br/>
Dot's face softened at the sight. Yup just what she feared.</p><p>“Aww Yakko.” leaving the door open behind her Dot made her way over to him. Taking a seat on the edge of the tub she began rubbing Yakko's trembling back and shoulders. Looking up when Wakko walked in behind her a minute later. she watched him quickly take in the scene from the doorway before settling down cross-legged beside his brother. Setting a bottle of water on the floor close by.<br/>
“Not feeling well, Yakko?.” he asked sympathetically running his hand over his brother's back. A lone whine of pain answered him. Yakko pressing his forehead harder against the toilet seat and curling up tighter </p><p>Wakko and Dot shared a worry filled look with each other.<br/>
“Turn your head this way Yakko, let me check if you have a fever.” Wakko asked, raising his hand and leaning forward to try and feel his brothers forehead.<br/>
Instead of doing as he was told Yakko just groaned. </p><p>“M’hot, maybe. Don't feel good ”</p><p>The two younger Warners shared another look, stubborn brother<br/>
“Like stomach flu not good or you drank from a cow not good?” Dot asked </p><p>“The first one.” Yakko answered miserably. scooting forward Dot continued her effort in making her brother feel better by grabbing the water bottle Wakko and brought and forcing it into Yakko's hands<br/>
“Come on, let's get something in ya” Wakko helped Dot prop their brother up so he could take a drink. </p><p>“How long do you think you’ve been sick?” Dot tried this time. Taking the bottle back when Yakko was done. Letting her older brother curl back up and lean on the toilet</p><p>“Don’t know. Started feeling sick during rehearsal” a moan left Yakko as his arms tightened around his middle. </p><p>Giving Yakko a break Dot turned to her other brother and whispered over Yakko's head<br/>
“I’m gonna kill whoever got him sick." an undertone of anger laced into her words, her eyes hard and distant while she continued rubbing her older brothers back<br/>
“I don’t think they did it on purpose Dot. we should call Dr. Scratchansniff and see if anyone has gone to Hello Nurse with something similar”<br/>
Dot harrumphed, the crease between her eyebrows deepened with her frown “I hate when one of you gets sick, I feel useless”</p><p>“Yeah, me too”<br/>
another whimper interrupted them pulling their attention back to their trembling brother.<br/>
“You going to be sick?.” Wakko asked.<br/>
Yakko only shook his head slowly, the action letting them see the tears falling down his cheeks and hear the soft cries escaping while he did.</p><p>Both siblings hated this feeling of helplessness, there was nothing they could do for Yakko but keep him company and make sure he was comfortable. They would give anything to be able to take away his pain. It was times like this when the siblings had to wonder if this was how Yakko felt most of the time. Whenever one of them was sick or having a problem he couldn’t fix. It was excruciating, watching someone you love in pain. Especially someone as strong as Yakko, who was always there when one of them fell or felt sad. Yakko who read to them and helped them with their lines, who would hold them through nightmares and fits of rage until their tears had dried and their anger had faded.<br/>
heartbroken Wakko reached up and started petting the top of Yakko's head, trailing down his neck before starting again.<br/>
“I’m sorry Yakko.” </p><p>“S’not your fault” he mumbled, relaxing slightly under the care of his siblings.</p><p>“We know, we just wish we could take the pain away” Dot answered, learning forward to try and catch Yakko's eyes.</p><p>“How long have you been sick.?”<br/>
A frustrated whine pulled deep from within Yakko as he clenched his eyes and beat the floor with his tail.</p><p>“don’t know, hurts.”</p><p>“I know Yak, I’m sorry. You weren’t in here long before we found you though, right? You think about fifteen, twenty minutes maybe?”<br/>
Wakko gave her sour a look behind Yakko's back.</p><p>“I have to ask Wakko, we need to know.” she hissed back.</p><p>“hmm fifteen, probably.” came Yakko's strained reply pulling both their attention back to him once more.</p><p>“Ok. so not to long then.” Dot nodded Wakko took the lead now grabbing his brother's attention with a soft pat on the head<br/>
“Remember to just let it happen if you have to throw up, don’t try and hold it back.” </p><p>Wakko and Dot both knew Yakko hated being sick, he would rather sit in pain and nausea then just get it over with. no matter how much better he’d feel once it was over. It drove Wakko and Dot mad. They couldn’t understand his fear of it when they were both of the opinion that it was better to just get it over with and go to bed. </p><p>Yakko had always been this way though. They would find him camped out on the bathroom floor whenever he was sick, he said he would rather lay on the cool tile floor than in a bed. But coming from the kid who slept in a ball pit they shouldn’t have been so surprised he had another weird comfort habit to add to the ever-growing list. But because of his little bathroom campout, it was always a fight to get him to relax. They loved their older brother but he was a horrible patient.   </p><p>“Don’t like being sick, Wak. “ Yakko whined back. Wakko rolled his eyes, his big brother was a big baby when he was sick.</p><p>“You’ll feel better after, Yakko you know that.” Dot took her brother’s small grunt as agreement he did know but was going to keep arguing anyway.<br/>
shooting a quick look to Wakko she jerked her head at Yakko and then the door. Understanding he flashed her a thumbs up. Patting Yakko once more on the head while he stood up, whispering a quick “be right back.” to his brother before taking off. Dot could hear the bedroom door opening down the hall as she turned back to Yakko and his shaking shoulders and pitiful sounds.<br/>
“Wakkos gonna get some blankets and more water ok? Some saltines too.” </p><p>Yakko turned his head to face her, squishing his cheek into the seat while he sent her a sad pout, eyes watery and wide. And her brothers complained about her always pulling out the big sad eyes to get her way. </p><p>Hypocrites.</p><p>She just cocked an eyebrow at Yakko. Letting him know just how impressed she was with his sad face. It was cute and sympathetic all right but she had invented the art of pity eyes. Maybe it would work on Wakko but not on a master like her.</p><p>Realizing this Yakko only huffed, turning his head away again as he readjusted his legs to sit more comfortably.</p><p>“You guys don't have to watch me.” Dot flicked his ear for that one. Making the older Warner startle slightly and turn to her again.</p><p>“Of course we don't have to do anything” she scolded. Keeping her tone soft as she did.</p><p>"Yeah! we want to" Wakko's voice called out from around a mountain of blankets. Announcing his return and backing her up all at once. It was difficult to make certain things stick in their stubborn big brother's head but Yakko was always telling them they were unstoppable when they worked together. If nothing else they'd get this one thing to stick. 

Wakko dropped his armful of blankets on the floor once he had waddled back in. Walking around it and pulling one of Yakko's hands away from where he had them tucked close to himself and placing a gravol in his palm. Going back to digging around in the blanket mountain once Yakko had taken the medicine.</p><p>“You always take care of us. Let us take care of you.” Dot picked back up as Wakko dragged his top half out of the blanket pile he'd fallen into. Emerging triumphant with Yakko's special heavy blue blanket in his hands.<br/>
She took the corner of the blanket when Wakko tossed it her way and helped him spread it out and then tuck around Yakko's shoulders. Pulling a strained but genuine smile from  their brother's tired face as he gripped the edges and huddled further into his favourite blanket.</p><p>“You're the best big brother out there Yakko but it's ok to rest every now and then. Especially with us.” kicking the rest of the blankets around the floor Wakko pulled a tablet from his hammerspace and flashed them both a grin “if you want we can watch some youtube.”</p><p>“Maybe later.” Yakko mumbled, watching as Wakko handed the tablet off to Dot so he could continue pulling food, drink, and pillows from his hammerscape before resting his head back against the toilet seat. Eyes drooping. </p><p>Pulling up Yakko's profile Dot picked one of his recommended videos to have play quietly as white-nose. All three of them always felt better with something playing in the background. Finished with that she looked up. Letting out a startled laugh at the blanket nest Wakko had made their bathroom into while she was distracted<br/>
“Did you raid the whole tower for these Wak.” she giggled at his sheepish look “well I didn't know how many I should grab so I just took everything in the closet.” </p><p>Between them, Yakko let out a tired laugh of his own, face still pinched in pain but slowly smoothing out as time went on. Dot and Wakko beamed at each other, distracting Yakko from nausea and pain was sometimes the best medicine it's self. Yakko could get lost in pain and sickness like he sometimes got lost in his head. You just had to pull him out and no one in the world was better at distracting Yakko than Wakko and Dot. </p><p>“Feeling a little better?” Dot asked as she pulled a blanket of her own around her shoulders and shuffled over to press against Yakko's side, Peeking up at him. </p><p>“Yeah. love you Sibs.” Wakko and Dots smiles softened as they both reached out and guided their older brother's head down onto some pillows Wakko had laid out. “We love you to big brother.” they both whispered. Watching as Yakko's eyes flutter close as he settled into the nest Wakko had built.</p><p>They weren't out of the woods yet. Yakko would wake up later to be sick and Wakko and Dot would have to bribe him to eat some crackers and drink some ginger ale. After they would call Scratchy and confirm that a bug was going around and that it was nothing serious. but that was later. for now, he was comfortable and resting curled up between them.</p><p> Safe. </p><p>Dot shared another smile with Wakko over their slumbering brother. Both snuggling in beside him. They'd stay up and watch over him while he slept. Just like he did for them </p><p>And just like he would do for them next week when they both inevitably caught whatever bug he had been sick with.<br/>
'But it'll be worth it'<br/>
Dot thought with a smile. It always was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So i based Yakkos little bathroom camp out habit off of myself. Apparently its not normal to take over the bathroom with pillows, blankets and food when you're sick. Lol. </p><p>Visit me on tumblr if ya want @Skull-with-cigarette</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>